All I Want For Christmas
by PhantasmBabeIvory
Summary: A fluff piece about Alexis and Starscream's second holiday together. Set in between the Armada and Energon universes.


All I Want For Christmas…

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Author's Notes: I had started writing this story back in Dec. 2008, but had not finished it until now. It has changed a little from the original concept, which would have involved Starscream's Decepticon teammates being invited to a Christmas party in which chaos would ensue. Maybe I'll attempt that again another year..._

_I hope you all enjoy this belated holiday fic. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!_

If only one thing could be said for the end of a drawn-out war, it was that it could not be expected that peace would come easily.

Such was the thought that crossed the mind of seventeen year old Alexis Carpenter when she found herself in what most people would call an unusual situation. The day had started off normally enough. She had spent the morning in school, idly musing during her last class why the school board found it necessary to subject students to a half day of anything before the holidays. Once she had been let out, it hadn't taken Alexis very long to retrieve a pre-packed suitcase from home and embark on a four-hour drive out to the California coast. Fortunately, she'd left just in time to avoid any heavy traffic.

En route, she had even reflected on how pleasantly lenient her parents were being, this time around, in granting her five days to spend with those she called friends. But then, a compromise of sorts had been reached over the past year. As long as she promised to be at home for Christmas Eve/Day, they were allowing her some degree of freedom to do as she pleased.

But then, that could also be because she would legally be an adult for the next holiday season, which was an argument she'd used against her Mom and Dad some months ago. Perhaps it was the knowledge that their daughter would from then on not be under any obligation to them that made her parents more open to satisfying her needs and wants for risk of losing her.

Had Alexis' parents known the first thing that was going to happen, once she arrived at her destination, they might have had second thoughts about agreeing to this trip. For that matter, even Alexis herself might not have been so eager to venture inside.

She parked right at the top of the sand dunes, alongside a group of other vehicles. She wasn't sure if all of them were normal automobiles or not, but her gaze was so eagerly fixed on the massive structure on the beach -- an under-construction, over-sized city being held up by an equally-large steel scaffolding, that even extended outwards over the seawater -- that she didn't pay them much heed.

For a moment, Alexis sat and stared in quiet reflection. If she'd been told three years ago that the race of giant alien robots (Transformers) that she'd come to be associated with would one day be known worldwide and would be establishing their own colonies on Earth, she certainly would have laughed.

Yet, for how much these bots she'd called friends had desired anonymity (going so far as to assume the forms of Earth vehicles as disguises) in their initial year spent on her planet, the alliance that had since been formed between humans and Transformers called into question how warranted their fears and concerns had been. In exchange for the opportunity to colonize remote areas of Earth, the Transformers were in turn providing humans with a unparalleled source of clean, abundant energy.

As delighted as she was that the Transformers had been granted a public place (several, in fact) on her own planet, Alexis was much more focused on the one she had inexplicably fallen for, and on a furry alien infant that had imprinted her as its mother. It had been too long since she had seen them last, which was why it was so remarkable she'd lingered inside her car for even the short time that she did.

It was fortunate that, in her eagerness to see the two beings that held her heart, Alexis didn't stop to grab her suitcase or the wrapped presents she'd brought along. Otherwise, there was a great risk that they could have been damaged in the ensuing melee.

She didn't think much of the loud angry words that reached her as she approached the door leading to the city's interior. Ever since the construction had begun, fights among the workers, particularly those who had once upon a time been at odds with one another, had become almost commonplace.

Everything seemed to happen quickly once Alexis stepped through the doorway into the area where the fight was taking place. Almost instantly, a purple laser beam was careening into the wall at her left, making her yell out in fright despite the fact that it hadn't even come close to hitting her.

Alexis couldn't even make sense of the throng of giant metallic forms converging on the spot where the shot had originated before the sounds of a physical fight, punctuated by the clang of metal against metal, was reaching her. Shortly thereafter, the sight of more purple laser beams (going in all directions) and even flames reached her startled blue eyes.

Alexis barely had time to wryly think, _I wonder what the argument's about this time_, before she saw another beam coming her way; this one was way too close for comfort.

Giving a short squeak, Alexis turned to run, but hadn't gotten far before she was suddenly scooped up in a pair of large, black metal hands. She had even less time to comprehend what was happening before something soft and furry was nuzzling her.

_Starxis!_ Alexis thought with a hint of silliness, forcing herself to focus on the ferret-like alien creature that was cuddling her. Trust her adopted child to be so serene and unconcerned in the middle of such a conflict. Feeling a rush of love, Alexis raised one hand to stroke the side of Starxis' head, relaxing somewhat at the sound of his delighted chirping.

Alexis was scarcely aware of the sound of a missile being launched in the same instant before she (and the metallic being holding her) were suddenly airborne. She would guess later that her savior (Starscream) was trying to get her out of harm's way, using his thrusters to head towards the ceiling, but he didn't get very far before the errant missile slammed into his back. It proved to be powerful enough that it sent him careening towards the door\wall she had come through.

In any case, the impact caused Starscream to be thrown off center and involuntarily fire his thrusters up to their maximum level, which in turn sent him and Alexis crashing through the wall. She would guess later that the barrier, reinforced or not, had probably been weakened by the laser fire.

It undoubtedly took Starscream a millisecond to realize he'd not be able to regain his equilibrium before they collided with the concrete pavement on the exterior of the city. Thus, he maneuvered his hands to hold both Alexis and Starxis protectively against his chest, simultaneously twisting in mid air so that he'd land on his side.

Starscream slid along the pavement for several feet, wincing at both the impact and the dents and scrapes that subsequently marred his side. Still, all that was pushed aside when he rolled over and sat up, unfurling his hands to gaze at the alien critter and human girl he had grown to care so very deeply about. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, more concerned with their well-being than his own.

Starxis answered with a single, reassuring chirp, while Alexis merely nodded. After a second, she said calmly, causing Starscream to laugh out loud in spite of the sounds of the chaos that was still going on within the building, "Merry Christmas…"

*****

Much later, when things had calmed down, Starscream, Alexis, and their adopted child were sequestered inside what would be the command center of the city. Much of the interior was lacking in walls or dividers, unlike this room. For now, it too was still a work in progress; the computer terminals had yet to be installed and there was no ceiling as of yet. Still, it was safely removed from those who had started the conflict, and was the farthest room from whatever counted as the brig.

Watching from the oversized counter as Starscream's right wing was being repaired by Red Alert, one of the few medics for the Transformers race present on Earth, Alexis had one arm draped around Starxis, gently stroking the side of the youngling's head and warmed by his soft purring. Idly, she asked, "So, who started it this time?"

Starscream sighed, looking her way. After a brief hesitation, he offered up the names of three low-level Decepticon soldiers (the more hotheaded and rowdy of the two factions that made up the Transformers race) that Alexis was vaguely familiar with. "Claimed they weren't being allowed the breaks that they felt they deserved," Starscream followed up with.

Red Alert snorted at this remark; Alexis had already gathered that he hadn't been present for the fight. "Meaning they were itching for an excuse to cause trouble. The Autobots haven't been anything other than fair on that matter," the medic put in with a hint of derision. "Has to be a new record… They'd only been on duty for less than two hours."

Red Alert remained silent for a moment, then his optics abruptly softened and he turned to focus on Alexis. "You know what? I'm forgetting my manners… I haven't yet said hello, Alexis."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it," she answered, making a dismissive gesture. "By all rights, you're allowed to have a lot on your mind." Alexis paused, looking from Red Alert to Starscream and back again. "So, do things usually get as chaotic as they did this afternoon, or was I lucky enough to catch the worst episode?"

Starscream laughed out loud, but answered her telepathically. He and Alexis had been able to hear each other's thoughts almost from the day that they first met Starxis, as the psychic youngling had linked their minds together. _This was one of the worst. Usually, the offending soldiers can be taken down before the hardware, like missiles, comes into play._

_Lucky me, _Alexis thought with a wry smile, forcing herself to acknowledge that Red Alert was offering a similar, spoken response. Looking back at Starscream with a flicker of worry in her eyes, she added, _And you… I hope you weren't hurt too badly._

Starscream chuckled lightly. _Yeah… When one quarter of my armor's been sheared away and I've taken some damage to my circuitry, then you can worry,_ he answered ironically.

It didn't take much longer for Red Alert to finish with the repair work, and once that was done, Starscream and Alexis, and their adopted child, were free to venture outside. Seconds after that, Starscream had transformed into his vehicle mode (a Sukhoi SU-35 fighter jet) and allowed both Alexis and Starxis to climb inside his cockpit, though it was something of a tight fit, in preparation for their flight to a temporary camp at a nearby military base.

En route, Alexis smiled widely when Starxis preceded to get all snuggly with her, not an easy feat considering the cramped quarters they were in. With a soft giggle, she raised one hand to rub his head. "I missed you too, Starxis," she said warmly, with a note of humor.

After a minute, Alexis turned her attention to the console in front of her, ironically marveling over why Starscream even needed all those gauges and dials if he wasn't even a real jet. She laughed briefly at his mental comment that it lent authenticity to his disguise, then reached down to feel the seat beneath her. Later on, she would swear that Starscream shivered ever so slightly at her touch.

Out loud, Alexis softly said, "You told me the other day that you'd be allowed some time off, once I got here. I hope that still applies."

After a few seconds of silence, Starscream responded, his voice resonating through the cockpit. "Aside from having a 'talk' with today's troublemakers, I'd have to say yes… For the next week, I'm all yours." Another pause, and then, "And I'm not the only one who'll be taking a break…" He quickly told her that the Transformers' most prevalent human ally, Dr. Brian Jones, was present at the base, as well as his wife and two children, then added, "It's been decided by Optimus, though many others are in agreement, that we start taking part in your holidays and celebrations."

A small smile formed at Alexis' lips at the notion. "Sounds good," she said. It didn't take them much longer to reach the base on the mainland, but she and Starscream spent another few minutes just talking before he said he'd better get back to the construction site to have the aforementioned talk with the those who'd stepped out of line.

Alexis watched him soar off into the distance, then turned to walk inside with Starxis close beside her. As she expected, the youngling was tuned in to her thoughts, which resulted in him actually leading her to the kitchen area so he could get fed.

It was here that she came into contact with Miranda Jones, who was busy trying to get her two children fed. For a few seconds, Alexis sympathized with Miranda, considering how fussy the six-year old, aptly-nicknamed Kicker was being. And the one-year-old Sally, though she was usually well-behaved, looked to be getting excitable when she caught sight of Starxis. It was, perhaps, a good thing that the latter was confined within her high chair.

Miranda looked over at Alexis when she saw that Kicker and Sally's attentions were focused in that direction. Almost instantly, a smile lit up the elder woman's face. "Hey," Miranda said in a warm, upbeat tone. "You made it!"

Alexis smiled in return. "That I did." She paused, then said, in anticipation of what she might be asked, "And, I'm the only one for now. Rad, Billy, and Fred are driving out here tomorrow."

Miranda nodded, then turned back towards her son when she heard him trying to leave his seat. "What did I say?" she said in a stern tone. "No leaving until you finish your vegetables!" Keeping her eyes on Kicker even as the latter began fussing anew, Miranda said to Alexis, "It's good to see you again. How has life been treating you?"

As she set about telling about how her school and home lives were faring and about how she'd been searching for a job with little success, Alexis went to putting together a plate of tuna for Starxis. As the youngling commenced eating, Alexis started to gently rub his head, then turned to Miranda. "So, are you all set for the holidays?"

Miranda smiled warmly. "Of course," she said, reaching out to ruffle her son's hair, which in turn caused Kicker to scowl. "It's far easy to please these two. Though I must admit to being put through the wringer, trying to convince Brian to come back to Earth with him being so focused on work… I only wish that my son here wasn't so scared of the Transformers. He still doesn't like being around them." A pause, and then, "That being the case, my family and I are going to be having a more private celebration."

Miranda glanced over at Alexis after a moment. "How about you? I imagine it's difficult to surprise someone who can hear your every thought."

Alexis shrugged. "I've gotten a little better at masking them… We both have," she said with a smile. "For the past couple months, I've put together a digital photo album for him."

Miranda gave a short laugh after a moment. "You'll have to let me have a look at it."

Alexis gave a nod, then turned her attention to Kicker as the boy grudgingly speared a piece of broccoli with his fork and held it up, though he was staring at it in distaste. Feeling a burst of inspiration, she stepped towards the table and kneeled down so he could see her. After calling his name to catch his attention, Alexis said, "How would you like to be taken for a ride by Starxis, like the one you had several months before?"

Kicker's delighted affirmation of this remark caused Alexis to giggle, but she quickly turned serious once more. "Then you'd better do what your Mom says and finish your vegetables. After that, you'll have plenty of time to have fun."

Miranda gave an appreciative smile when she saw this was causing Kicker to finish eating, though he was grimacing with each bite. After a couple seconds, she went to pluck Sally from the high chair, after which the toddler was squirming in her mother's arms in a seeming eagerness to get closer to a certain youngling. Looking at Alexis as the latter returned to Starxis' side, she said, "You'd make a great mother someday."

Alexis rested one hand on top of Starxis' head once more, even as the youngling shifted to look up at her. She didn't blame Miranda for the mistaken impression; very few people were acutely aware of just how intelligent Starxis was and that he was more than a mere animal. "I already am," she answered simply…

*****

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, though Alexis was delighted by the way that several of her oversized friends (Optimus, Jetfire, and Sideswipe) personally took the time to seek her out to say hello and welcome her to their base of operations.

The bigger delight came after nightfall, as Alexis and Starscream retreated to his quarters, aboard the shuttlecraft parked outside the base, following a viewing of It's A Wonderful Life in the hangar. Granted, the vast difference in height that existed between them negated the possibility of much physical interaction, but it was enough for them both just to make the most of it.

Warmed by the notion of how thoughtful Starscream could be, Alexis took a careful step forward across his palm and put her hands against his face. Closing her eyes as she leaned in, she resisted the urge to laugh when she felt him shudder slightly, as her lips very gently touched his.

Pulling away and gazing up into those warm orange optics of his as he maneuvered his hand away from his face, Alexis said wistfully, "I bet it will be wonderful when we get to do that for real."

Starscream sighed, his thoughts briefly turning to the notion that she wished to one day be a Transformer, and that Starxis possessed the ability to make such a wish come true. He too longed for the day, but he had no desire to pressure her into anything before she was ready. In truth, he'd wait for an eternity if that's what it took.

A warm smile came to Alexis' face at the thought, loving that the telepathic link between them allowed her to pick up on whatever sweet sentiments crossed his mind.

At Starscream's request, she maneuvered into a seated position, which allowed him to lie down on the berth he'd been sitting on without shaking her too much. Once spread out flat, he reached for an oversized pillow on the nearby nightstand with his free hand, getting it, and then her and Starxis, situated so they could all turn in for the night.

Draping one arm around the youngling as he snuggled next to her, it wasn't long before Alexis was yawning, the duration of the day finally catching up to her. In a languid tone, she said, with a small laugh, "You know, I'm inclined to say that just being here, with you and Starxis, is enough." She recalled the gift he had given her last year, how he had convinced every single one of the Autobots she called friends to dress up in Christmas-themed outfits. At the time, she had mused that he'd have a hard time topping that evening, and was now unsure if he'd come up with something equally as extravagant. "You don't need to go all out to impress me if you don't need to."

Starscream gave a short laugh, moving one of his hands to gently cover her. _Just you wait_, he silently teased, causing her to lay awake and wonder for a few extra minutes…

*****

As the next few days passed, it was all Alexis could do to keep her mind off of Starscream's promise of another remarkable gift. Whether it was spending time with the Jones' family, being treated to several more holiday movies, or helping her fellow humans decorate the base for Christmas, she definitely had no shortage of things to occupy her thoughts.

Still, she had to admit that the suspense was killing her when they finally came to the final night of her visit. Alexis had presented him with the photo album she had put together around noontime, and, though he had admitted to loving the many pictures of her, from infanthood to now, Starscream had said that she would have to wait until dark before he could do likewise.

When Starscream left to her own devices for dinner with the mysterious remark that there was something he had to do, Alexis was slightly surprised when she was invited to a Christmas feast by Miranda, but she nevertheless agreed. After all, this might be the last she would see of Kicker, Sally, or their parents for a good long while, and she wanted to make the most of it.

The merriment that exuded from all those present for the meal (including her teenage friends from home) was sufficient to brighten Alexis' mood, and it delighted her to no end to hear Kicker speak excitedly about what he hoped to find under the tree on Christmas morning. It brought back such fond memories of youthful innocence, of the belief in Santa Claus and in magic; there was no better way to regain that feeling than to see it through the eyes of a child.

When she at last made her way back to the shuttle serving as the Transformers' headquarters, Alexis was slightly disappointed when she reached a human-sized catwalk overlooking the bridge and Optimus told her that Starscream was currently unavailable. Nevertheless, Optimus offered her a means of distraction when he stepped towards her, quietly asking if she'd been having a good time during her visit so far.

Alexis nodded, giving a whispered thank you in return. She didn't expect anything other than some words wishing her a Merry Christmas, and was thus surprised when he reached out and deposited something on the balcony to her right.

Alexis looked down, puzzlement crossing her face when she saw what on first glance she thought to be a medium-sized gray rock. Her breath caught in her throat when Optimus offered an explanation. "I'm aware that Starscream once gave you a memento from a trip he took to Mars. I thought it only fitting, as I had recently visited Earth's moon, to do likewise." A pause, and then, "Merry Christmas, Alexis."

She bent down to pick up the rock, rotating it in her hand before gazing back at him with tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered in a tone that conveyed just how grateful she was…

*****

The telepathic link that existed between Alexis and Starscream allowed him to find her within seconds of his return to the shuttle. Wordlessly, he stepped onto the bridge, drawing a brief glance from Optimus, and moved towards her, gently plucking her from the balcony and carrying her back to his room.

Cradled in the palm of his hand as he sat down on the bunk, with Starxis nuzzling her as per usual, Alexis shifted so she was partially facing him, softly caressing the youngling's head with one hand.

For a long moment, they were both silent, then Starscream began, very tentatively, with, "I'd thought long and hard about what to get you this year, and I'll admit it hasn't been easy. I've gone through so many possibilities, more or less practical. I was even prepared to teach you how to fly me while in vehicle mode. But in the end, I decided I wanted to surprise you."

Starscream paused, then shifted so he could remove something from one of his compartments. "I'm sorry to have kept you in suspense, but it was best to have this done as late as possible." He paused again, then raised his other hand, unfurling his fist to present her with a large glass vial (two feet in length with a wide radius) that contained a soft, pulsating pale blue light.

Alexis reached out to touch the glass, uncomprehending until he explained it for her. "It's a small piece of my spark. I had Red Alert surgically remove it, right before I came here," Starscream said in a low, soothing tone. "There's an enzyme in there that will keep it lit for a while, but without an energy source, it won't last." There was a short pause, in which he moved the vial closer to her. "But for several weeks, you'll know that my spark -- a part of it, at least -- will be yours to keep."

Alexis was silent for a long while, though the way she was staring at the vial, so entranced with her eyes swimming with unshed tears, spoke volumes. At last, she swallowed back the lump in her throat, thinking simply, _It's beautiful…_

Starscream smiled faintly, answering telepathically, _For as long as I live, there is no one else I'd rather give it to… Merry Christmas, Alexis…_


End file.
